purikyunfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Color
Your Color is and theme song which is a song by Da-iCE. Romaji= Natsuzora wa kimi iro |-|Kanji= Here we go again 心を焦がす Summer love ふざけあったり　笑いあってる時も 気になってるよ　いつも Oh oh oh… 飾らなくても Girl, you are so beautiful ひた隠しにする My heart すぐに理由探しては Calling up your phone All the time　クールに装うけど 今のまま Or even それ以上　近くなりたいよ ねぇ Baby girl　今すぐ好きだって言いたくて 目が合うたび心溶かしていくけど I want you want you to be mine　抱きしめたいよ 届きそうで届かない 夏空は君色 心を焦がす Summer love One more time I want you want you to be mine　抱きしめたいよ 届きそうで届かない 夏空は君色 出会ってからは　地に足がつかずに 別人みたい Don't you know oh oh oh… Crazy for you baby　賭けても Chanceは”Maybe” 君はどう思ってるの？ Whenever we talk　無意識に探してしまう Signs of love　前に進みたくても 歯がゆさと愛おしさが胸を　掴んで離してくれない ねぇ Baby girl　今すぐ好きだって言いたくて 目が合うたび心溶かしていくけど I want you want you to be mine　抱きしめたいよ 届きそうで届かない 夏空は君色 忘れたらいいのかと　何度も思う　なのに その笑顔見るたびに I fall back again Oh oh oh oh ねぇ Baby girl　今すぐ好きだって言いたくて 目が合うたび心溶かしていくけど I want you want you to be mine　抱きしめたいよ 届きそうで届かない 夏空は君色 心を焦がす Summer love One more time I want you want you to be mine　抱きしめたいよ 届きそうで届かない 夏空は君色 |-|English= Here we go again My heart is burning with summer love During times where we joke around and laugh I have always been interested oh oh oh… Even without making yourself pretty Girl, you are so beautiful I’ll hide it in my heart Immediately looking for a reason to call your phone I pretend to be cool all the time But I want to be how we are now or are we closer than that Hey Baby girl I want to say I like you right now Every time our eyes meet, my heart melts but I want you want you to be mine hold you tight Seeming like it will reach you but it didn’t The summer sky is your color Heart is burning Summer love One more time I want you want you to be mine hold you tight Seeming like it will reach you but it didn’t The summer sky is your color Ever since we met, I couldn't stand on the ground I was like a different person Don’t you know oh oh oh… Crazy for you baby even if I do have a chance Chance is a “Maybe” What do you think? Whenever we talk I unconsciously look for Signs of love even if I was to go forward Frustration and love is holding on to my chest and won’t let go Hey Baby girl I want to say I like you right now Every time our eyes meet, my heart melts but I want you want you to be mine hold you tight Seeming like it will reach but it didn’t The summer sky is your color Even when I think multiple times that forgetting you is better When I see that smile I fall back again oh oh oh oh Hey Baby girl I want to say I like you right now Every time our eyes meet, my heart melts but I want you want you to be mine hold you tight Seeming like it will reach you but it didn’t The summer sky is your color Heart is burning Summer love One more time I want you want you to be mine hold you tight Seeming like it will reach you but it didn’t The summer sky is your color